


All thats left

by Proshipalex



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood, Community: toddlercon, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, Forced Feminization, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, Toddlercon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proshipalex/pseuds/Proshipalex
Summary: Greg has a child. It's all that's left of his love, Rose Quartz. He see's so much of his wife in his son and how playful he is, even as a toddler. The guilt, the hormones. It all starts to get muddled together and he finds himself loving his son a little more than he expected, and going a little too far during a diaper change one day.
Relationships: Greg Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	1. The first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make a chapter 2 for this cause ngl its hard to find toddlercon content. If you want a chapter 2 let me know in the comments and ill see what I can do with more greg / baby steven antics :) if I do a second chapter, ill edit this to be more refined and take it out of this collection and make it its own series that I actually bother to edit.

A baby. Thats what Greg was left with. His love was gone, and he was left with a little wriggling baby. 

He slowly put Steven down on the changing table, and unbuttoned his romper. He carefully undressed him and took his diaper off. His little steven was growing, and was getting heavy. Almost ready for potty training. 

Greg ran his hand down his sons chest and rested it on the gem in his stomach, watching it shimmer. He felt something in his chest, remembering the same gem was once on his wife. He felt a tingle in the back of his head, and noticed he had been palming himself through his jeans. He moved his hand lower to his sons legs and spread them running his fingers over his small cock. He slowly pulled the skin back slightly, seeing the little pink head poke out. He very slowly rubbed his son, staring intensely at how the skin folded over and pulled back. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but scarier, he noticed he was getting increasingly hard. He slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled himself out, stroking himself at a steady pace with his right hand and using the left to continue exploring his toddler sons body. He sucked on his fingers and moved them to Stevens bottom, smiling as his son Coo'd. 

He slowly wormed one finger into Steven, who started to whimper at the intrusion. But after some gentle working from his Daddy, Greg was able to get his whole index finger in, slowly worming it deeper and deeper into his son, and gently prodding with the second finger. If he were able to train him, he might even be able to fit his cock in him before he's able to even say his first words. He slowly massaged the inside of his son and watched his little cock bounce from the force of his fingers pushing into him. 

He felt himself throbbing in his off hand and moved down, kissing gently at his thighs and managing to push a second finger in. At this, steven started crying. He whined and wiggled, kicking at his father who buried his face between his kids thighs. Two fingers deep inside of him, and tongue making quick work of his sons little cock which still tasted faintly of salt from his piss. He pushed his fingers in deeper and heard Steven make a shriek, which just turned him on more. Rose... Oh Rose, why did she have to leave him with this child? He was young and dumb, full of grief and hormones. He wanted someone to love him, unconditionally. And this child was all that was left of his wife, so why couldn't he play the role? 

He felt himself getting close, panting heavily and shaking as he pulled his face back and pressed his cock up against his sons ass. He pulled his fingers out and spread Steven as much as he could, managing to squeeze the tip of himself in and cum. He felt so hot against his sons insides and the warm liquid filled the toddler up till bursting. He slowly pulled himself out and looked at the mess of blood and cum left on the changing table, and the screaming from his son started ringing his ears. He felt dazed and confused, and incredibly spent. How the fuck could he of done that? He raped his son, and he felt his heart sink. Rose would be so disappointed in him. Disgusted, even. He took his son into his shaking arms and brought him to the bathroom to wash him and apply some ointment to his bottom, and change his diaper. Once done he sat down and gently rocked his son, who was already over the event and gently suckling on his fathers finger. As Greg was settling down and weighing what he did, he thought to himself how cute Steven looked sucking on his finger... he wondered how it'd feel if it were his cock.


	2. An idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg feels guilty and ashamed for hurting his son, and promised himself he'd never do it again. While out shopping though, Steven reaches for a white dress, and Greg has a familiar feeling in the back of his head. Maybe...he could have his wife back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a decent amount of comments expressing interest in a second chaper, so here it is! :D I plan to take this an interesting rout and go with a trope of Greg raising his son to be his wife. Lots of forced feminization is gonna be in this series, so hope you enjoy that! I actually edited this one, and will be editing them from now on :)

Weeks had passed since the first time Greg had his way with his son. And things were changing. 

Steven was so much like his mother, and grief really was fickle, wasn’t it? 

Greg still hadn’t forgiven himself for hurting his son, and he promised himself he’d never go too far again. After their little playtime he had washed Steven thoroughly, and took good care of his bum to make sure no more injuries or tears happened. 

One day, Greg was picking out clothes for Steven at the store. Little baby Steven was swaddled against his fathers chest, and had reached out, grabbing at a white dress.  
Greg gave the dress a look over, before looking down to his son, and thought about how the dress reminded him of Rose.  
He felt it again, that tingle in the back of his head, the correlation between Steven and Rose. He looked back to the white dress and put it into the cart. He also picked up some frilly socks, and some white flats. 

He quietly returned home, feeling his heart pound in his chest. He knew what he was going to do, and he knew it was wrong. But something inside of him just...needed it.  
He carefully put Steven down once inside, and undressed him. The diaper had to go as well. He slowly put the dress on, then the socks, then the shoes, and admired his son's figure when he was done.  
Of course, Steven was only a toddler. He didn’t have much of a figure, and he was all baby fat. But something about him made Greg feel something. Disgust? Arousal? Who knew.  
Greg slowly laid his son down, knowing this time he’d have to be patient. He refused to hurt his son again, and Steven was nowhere near old enough to have something so massive inside of him. Instead, he fixated on Stevens mouth. He shifted himself over his son, and fumbled with his pants before pulling his cock out. He lined it up and gently pressed it against Stevens mouth, staring intensely to see what he would do. 

Steven stared up at his father, smiled, and did not hesitate to wrap his little fingers around his fathers cock and start suckling.  
Greg groaned immediately, shuddering at the warm feeling of his son's tongue against his urethra. He had to resist forcing it down his throat. He gently cupped his cheek and slowly guided Stevens mouth open, trying to fit the tip of it into his mouth. With Steven being so small, it was very easy to prop him up and line his cock up perfectly with his mouth. Steven seemed to handle this no problem, and Greg managed to get the head of himself into his son's mouth. Considering he had no teeth, this posed little problem. 

Steven seemed to be hungry as he wrapped his hands around him and suckled intensely. He pressed his tongue against his fathers hole and tried to suck the milk out. When none came, he simply continued trying! Greg groaned and gently petted his son's hair, wondering if he could get away with dying it pink. ‘He would look so cute’ he thought, ‘just like his mother’.  
Greg's mind drifted to Rose. ‘Oh Rose...how could you have left me with him. Look at what I’m doing. Look at how terrible of a father I am’. The thoughts drifted through his head. The last bit rang a second time. He was a terrible father, wasn’t he? Somehow though, that thought made him grow even more aroused. He grunted as he started slowly grinding his hips, trying to push himself deeper into his son's mouth. He knew he couldn’t go too far, as his son was small and unable to breath if pushed, but watching the little boy choke and sputter around his cock was enough to bring him close. He felt his entire body tingle as he came down his son's throat, giving him the milk he wanted. Steven eagerly swallowed it, sliding his tongue over his fathers hole again and again to get every bit of it. 

Greg pulled back and panted, watching his son bounce happily. He noticed something interesting. It almost looked like Steven was….hard..? He reached out and slowly rubbed at Stevens cock, watching it twitch. It's like somehow, some way, his body knew to get aroused by this. Watching his son's tiny cock twitch revived something in him. He gently kissed at his son's thighs, before kissing his way to his stomach, and then down to his groin. He gave his son’s cute little balls a gentle smooch before licking from them to his tip, and taking him into his mouth. He could do so with ease, and opened his mouth wider to welcome his balls in. He reached a hand down and started rubbing himself as he worked his tongue over his toddlers privates, exploring the shape and shape of them. He wrapped a free arm around him to hold him steady, and felt his son squirm under him. 

This just excited him more, and he made quick work on himself with his hand while pleasuring the baby. He thought to himself, and wondered if Steven was old enough to produce any semen. He heard Steven stirring and making noise, whining and wiggling. Greg could only assume he was feeling good, and this led to him being even more turned on. It was only fair to repay the favour and give proper head till Steven finished, however far he could finish. At least that’s what he convinced himself, but somewhere inside, he knew this was entirely for his own pleasure and use. 

Sure enough, eventually he heard Steven make a loud whine, and felt his cock twitch against his tongue. Nothing came out, but feeling his child shake underneath him from his first orgasm, and knowing himself that Steven lost his virginity to his daddy. It drove him crazy. He ground himself into his hand and came hard, groaning loudly against his son's cock as he did. He slowly pulled back and swallowed, seeing a very confused child under him, and seeing a huge mess in his hand and on the sofa. 

He gave a deep sigh, and got up, going to wash his hands and cock, and clean the cushion. Afterwards he went to undress Steven and get him back into his normal clothes. As he sat down though, something had awoken inside of him. He felt like… really, this wasn’t so different. He basically had his wife back, didn’t he? He looked over to his son and admired his figure. As of right now, nobody would really know if he was a boy or a girl, would they? He wondered if… maybe he could convince people Steven was his daughter. Maybe he could have Rose back after all.


	3. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg decides he wants to step it up a notch. He takes Steven out to a pack, dressed in a pretty dress and bow in hair, calling him his daughter, Rose. After "Rose" gets in a tumble in a puddle, Greg decides to take "her" back to his van for some fun. Or so he thought, till he heard the police knock on the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know it's been a bit since I updated but I am excited to add to this series!

Greg's heart pounded in his chest. His hands were clammy, and he felt a deep excitement in his gut, as well as his groin. 

He looked down at little Steven, who he had dressed up in the white dress, cute frilly socks, and flats. He put a little bow in his hair to complete the look. It was months since the last time they did anything, and Steven was quickly growing up. He stepped out of the van with his son, carefully carrying him to the playground and then letting him sit down and play. Greg sat at a bench, where as he had hoped, somebody struck up a conversation. 

“Is that your daughter?” They asked. 

Greg felt a sick sense of glee as he gave a bright smile.   
“Yeah, her name is Rose” 

The woman looked at Steven, then to Greg, and smiled.   
“She looks just like you! What a lucky girl” 

Greg gave a nod and sighed  
“Yeah, she does. She has her mothers eyes though” 

The woman and him exchanged pleasantries before she left. The entire situation left Greg incredibly excited. 

She thought Steven was a girl. 

She thought Steven was a girl, and believed him with no hesitation. This… could work out. 

He watched Steven toddle around as Steven decided to play in a puddle. Which wasn’t a problem at first, until Greg noticed Stevens white dress getting wet, and therefore see through. He got up quickly and went over, picking Steven up before he could soak the dress too badly. But seeing the fabric cling to his child's skin and seeing the slight poke of his puffy nipples through the dress made Greg desperately crave release. He wrapped his arms around Steven and quietly took him back to his van, getting into the back and sitting down. He felt a deep excitement at doing something in public like this, and in a way, almost hoped someone would catch them. 

He shakily pulled himself out of his pants and pushed Stevens dress up. He could see the outline of Stevens cock through his now wet panties. He decided Steven was able to go without diapers for a little while, and he did not regret that decision. He positioned his cock against his sons and started grinding against him, squeezing his son's legs shut around his cock. The water helped to make things slick and before long Greg was full on fucking Stevens Thighs. 

Steven, being a toddler, had no complaints. He watched his daddy fuck between his legs and did nothing more than attempt to rub and touch at the head of his cock, not knowing any better.   
Just as Greg was starting to feel his head get foggy and his cock twitch, he heard a loud knock at the side of the Van. He felt his entire body tense, and held Steven in place tightly, picking up the pace as he took a deep breath and steadied his voice.

“Y-Yeah…? Can I do something for ya?” he called out.   
“Yeah, we’re the Beach City Police department, we were called out here because somebody saw you take a child into the back of your van, and you haven’t yet driven away and they were starting to get worried. Would you mind explaining that sir?” 

Greg felt his heart drop. Police..? He looked down at his son and felt his heart pound faster, and sped up his hip movements. He knew he was gonna cum any minute now, and was hoping he could get away with this. 

“Y-Yeah! Um, you see, I’m here with my daughter Rose, and she’s wearing a dress and she fell into a puddle, so I’m just getting her changed right now!” As soon as he finished that sentence he felt an orgasm rip through him. He shot the hardest load he’s felt in a while onto Stevens face, and shuddered as he watched Steven wipe at it with his hands and lick his fingers, not knowing any better than to drink daddy's milk. 

“Alright sir, that makes sense. Thank you for your cooperation. Just to make sure, would you mind if we see your child?” 

Greg looked down to Steven. Well, surely not like this they cant. He quickly pushed himself back into his pants and grabbed a water bottle, pouring some water onto a cloth, and wiping up the mess of Stevens face. 

“Y-Yeah! Yeah sure, gimme one second, she’s being fussy” he laughed nervously and hoped they didn’t push the delay. He got Steven dressed into a onesie he kept in the back for emergencies, and popped into the front. “See! Here we are” he gave a big smile to the officer, who looked at Steven, looked at Greg, then smiled back. 

“Alright, that seems fine. Thank you sir, we appreciate it” 

And with that, they were gone. And Greg was spent. He was astounded he managed to get away with this, and he was still riding off the excitement. He put Steven into his car seat and buckled him in, quietly going to drive back to their house. He knew he could get away with this once, so he was excited to see the new ways he could push the limits.


End file.
